Ashes to Ashes
by Bela Vosa
Summary: Part One of Three; Chapter Three: Overuse of Legilimancy. Draco was raised from birth to be the consort to the Dark Lord's heir, concieved shortly before his death. However Sarani DuLaton, also known as Jean-Louise Riddle, disappeared while still in his mother's womb. Lucius tracks him down, but not before magic changes the very fabric of their story. Next chapter: home again, home
1. Dear Father

From Sarani DuLaton and his dominate Draco Malfoy to Lords Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy upon their departure from the magical world; **Farewell**.

Dreams keep me alive.  
Why do you deprive me of them  
with every glance?

Something inside of me is broken  
and can never be repaired  
I'm not sure that's what I want though  
at least not anymore...

The little bit that rests unsettled  
like a lightning-bolt scar upon my soul  
is nothing more than a mark  
of my reincarnation.

I wear my emotions on my sleeve  
instead of blood. Do you understand:  
don't tell me to be calm!  
Occlumency was not made so you could hide behind your masks!

If I don't let it out  
it will fester within me,  
turning me into something  
only dark Creatures would love.

You say that would make me my father's son;  
I say it would tear me apart.  
I will forever love you, my lord,  
but you have been lost to my heart.

I wonder what the others see  
when they look at me,  
I close my eyes and shut off my grace  
and they still stare.

I know you see my gender, my eyes,  
my hair, my style of dress  
and you decide to treat me  
as if I was no longer one of your own.

You've known me for my whole life:  
I am a being of your sole creation.  
So tell me-  
was every reaction until now just a lie?

* * *

_Author's notes: Welcome to my first major foray into Harry Potter fanfiction. It will take a while for us to reach the moment described in the prologue, however I have an outline and plan regular updates, at least definitely more regular than I have had until now. I hope you enjoy the story. The next chapter begins in France, but quickly moves to an easily recognizable scene: Tom Riddle Sr.'s gravesite. It will uploaded as soon as I finish and edit. It may be Sunday or Monday depending on my schedule._

_This story is dedicated to BloodyRedQueen, please read her stories while I finish preparing mine._


	2. L'ile Dulaton

a/n: Laton is an old french word meaning Latin. The name was sometimes given to nations who speak languages derived from Latin. Du translates to Of, so Of Latin. It refers to the island and family's original association with french royalty, even though they have since suceded.

This is a really short introduction because I almost fell out of my window and didn't write anything thing for a week. It also has horrible grammar-_- because I just wanted to post it and I don't like writing Lucius's prejudiced ramblings. The next chapter is from Draco and Sarani's povs, so hopefully it will be easier.

Chapter One-**L'île Dulaton**

_"There exists a small island south of the French Coast which can be easily reached from Toulon or Marseilles; it is invisible, however, to muggles, and is not controlled by the French Ministry (either one of them). Only members of the Dulaton family can enter through the wards to the inner island, and they are the ones who control every working of the many resorts and tourist attractions that bring the isle income. The women of the main family are descendant from extremely powerful beings, megami who had left Japan after the Meiji Era's turbulent magical government collapsed under the patient assault of the International Confederation of Wizards.'_

-Foriegn Tourism For Wizards and Witches (where to go when you don't want to be seen by muggles); Diana Diggle ( published 1942)

It had been little surprise when Lord Voldemort had declared to Lucius Malfoy that a Dulaton would carry his heir; the magic inherent to the island was obvious even to Draco when he and his family had vacationed there the winter holidays after his birth. What surprised him was that the Dark Lord had managed to uncover a way into the Megami stronghold and kidnap a woman without alerting the entire magical community. Obviously Bellatrix couldn't have been involved-that woman had as much grace as one of Dumbledore's socks-but why hadn't he been? It would have made this so much easier! Now the Dark Lord's son was free to traipse around an entire island, growing up a prince of Light and love and all those stupid Hufflepuff things.

Meanwhile Severus was laughing at him for leaving the woman in a room with running water and a mirror. (Of course Severus had no idea he was supposed to be laughing.) It had taken ten years before he found a way to get the woman and child back. Draco's second year letter had been the catalyst. As a member of the Board of Governors, Lucius knew many obscure laws he could work to his advantage. One provided an education at Hogwarts for any child born to a British Wizard or Witch. He dropped a dark object into a second-hand cauldron, and voila-Dumbledore was suspended and the registry of names filched. There he found Dulaton, Sarani, and using a ministry owl, sent off a letter asking if he would be attending Hogwarts in the fall. It was an obvious portkey, but underneath he had weaved a compulsion charm into the ink.

Sarani. What a horrible name. Not only foreign, but an adverb at that. Who names their child _'again_?'

* * *

Sarani in fact meant '_more and more.'_ His mother had been surprised when she had fallen in love with Tom Riddle's nose framed by her white-blond hair. She had thought he'd be a monster, considering who had created him. When Severus had found her a month before the birth, she still hadn't named him. Sometimes she would look at her growing abdomen only to see her torturer's face. It was Severus that birthed her son and cleaned away the blood; it was Severus who gave him his first meal and who had shown her the innocence in such big blue eyes. Slowly but surely, she fell in love, again and again, more and more, until the day Adelaide held him herself instead of calling for Severus to stop his lonely tears. Still there was always a soft spot for Severus in Sarani's heart, and he had always secretly called him father, even though he could only remember him as a vague dark form from his infancy.

If Lucius Malfoy had asked, Severus' secrets would have forced him to give Sarani up. Lucius held too much blackmail over his head, and the time he'd spent in Azkaban before Dumbledore got him released would always hang low upon him. But he'd never asked, and ten years passed lonely but quickly (except for the two years he'd been stuck with Potter as a student).

He was invited to spent Christmas at the island, as he had been every year, but once again Dumbledore had insisted he remain at the school; this time to protect the students from the Chamber of Secrets. So there was no chance for him to warn Adelaide that Lucius was up to something-any letter _he_ sent was sure to be intercepted.

* * *

Adelaide loved Sarani, but her love was warped and fearful. He wanted for nothing, but he was old enough to know that normal children got to visit the beach every summer, that _they_ could talk about spells and potions and funny foreigners whenever they wanted without being sent to their rooms. The only magic he was allowed to learn was megami magic-enchanting objects, traveling through mirrors, teaching his broom how to fly and talk, speaking to familiars and the spirit of the earth. It was a lot of work, because he was a boy and shouldn't even have access to such magic in the first place. His older cousin Clarisse said that he had been turned into a boy when he was in his mother's tummy, but the megami magic was still there. She loved to insult his missing father (whom he also didn't know anything about except that he wasn't the man who had taken care of him for a year before disappearing into that place known as elsewhere). Everyone else seemed too afraid about something to even mention him, so Sarani didn't dare ask his mother what she meant when she said such obviously impossible things.

So he was ripe for the harvesting by the time the first owl appeared, and eager to escape, not realizing how well he had it compared to other children. Instead of telling Sarani why Lucius Malfoy was such a bad man, his mother had simply burned the letter from between his fingers. She had been relieved that she had managed to destroy it before it whisked him away, but he had been furious, and promised himself he would find out just what was so interesting outside the tiny world they had created for him.


	3. Lucius' Folly

a/n: Jean is a french name and pronounced Jon, though if you forget it won't kill me, cause he is a submissive^^

This is the chapter I've been working on for forever. It has pretty adjectives and verbs and flows a lot better than the last, at least I hope.

Ch. 2-**Lucius' Folly: otherwise known as Ambition and Greed****  
**

The day of the final task dawned clean and clear. It was perfect early summer weather. Down in the dungeons, three forms huddled around a pensive. One of them was crying. Draco wrapped himself tighter around Sarani, trying to calm the horrible shudders. Severus pulled the memories back out of the pensive and placed them into a thin glass vial. He was silent for a moment, and when he spoke it was full of venom. "We will have to show these to the Dark Lord."

"No!" Sarani pulled away from Draco, or at least attempted to. He drew him back in firmly.

"Would you rather he be able to attempt again?"

"Uncle Severus," Draco began, but he couldn't finish. Severus Snape merely nodded.

"What?"

"Hold still, love," Draco murmured into Sarani's hair. "Think of nothing."

"Obliviate." Snape watched unsettled as Sarani's eyes became empty blue orbs. "You will not remember Barty Crouch Jr.; Professor Moody was kind to you, nothing more. He frightened you at the beginning of the year and since then you have avoided him. Stupefy."

Draco lay him down upon the couch. "Crouch really has gone insane if he thinks he will get away with molesting the Dark Lord's son on the eve of his revival."

"And you, Draco?" He merely sighed and let his eyes wander around Severus' living room. It was warm and comfortable down there, and he had spent many quiet evenings doing his homework on that very couch. How horrible for it to be marred now by the shadow on his uncle's arm.

"It cannot be prevented," he finally admitted. "My father will make sure of that." He rubbed his forearm, already feeling it. "He was in too much trouble for loosing Sarani's mother, he will push for my initiation as some sort of apology."

"The dark lord will not be impressed that Wormtail was the only one to raise him, or that Harry Potter has already destroyed one of his horcruxes."

"The headmaster believes there are more of them?"

"Voldemort was quite insane at the end of his reign. In fact, I believe Sarani was conceived in order to be made into one last living horcrux. You will have to find a way to keep close." Draco gulped. "He must trust us Draco, otherwise our lives and the lives of those we choose to protect are forfeit." Severus wiped away Sarani's tears with a handkerchief from his pocket. "If you cannot manage it, I will be forced to erase your memory as well."

"I can do it."

"Very well. I must go, wake Sarani and take him to breakfast within the hour. Pretend to be excited, Draco."

* * *

Sarani was hopping up and down in his seat, trying to remain as cool and aloof as Draco, but failing badly. The hufflepuffs had long since stopped trying to get him to interact with his own house-Draco was the only one he needed. Blaise chuckled as he watched him finally race off to find Professor Snape. "I don't envy you when the sugar wears off."

"What sugar?" Draco retorted dryly. "Did you give him sugar?" Sarani was twelve, almost thirteen, but he acted like he was five sometimes. His behavior had grown more subdued over the last year, since he was terrified of 'Professor Moody,' but upon waking that morning he was back to his old self. The simple explanation of 'you had a nightmare' went in one ear and out the other before he dragged Draco up to the great hall for pancakes and sausage.

Blaise snorted. "What happened, Draco? You were practically terrified this morning."

"Can I trust you?" Anyone else he would have simply ignored, but Blaise's family was obstinately neutral.

"I'll give an oath if I must. Dulaton is one of us no matter what colors he wears."

"Professor Moody." Blaise nodded, knowing who he meant.

"What did he do this time? It must have been something worse than terrifying him in the name of growth."

Draco sighed, exhausted. "He attempted to rape Sarani last night. He is obsessed with the idea of becoming close to the Dark Lord, even if through his twelve year old son."

"Does he really believe he can get away with something like that?" Draco had asked the same thing, so he merely nodded.

"He has spent the whole year under the delusion that Sarani Dulaton is nothing more than a disquise for Jean-Louise Riddle, rather than the other way around. I blame my father. He spent so much time developing compulsion charms and potions to stunt his independence and keep him in Britain. But those things have also prevented him from being able to take care of himself. Even though Professor Snape was able to remove them over the last few months, the effects remain. It will take too long for him to catch up to his peers, let alone the Dark Lord."

"That's the most I've heard you talk in a long time," Blaise told him, "usually talking about your father makes you lose your voice."

"Its not my father I have to worry about any longer. If anything I have to worry about keeping him from getting himself and Mother killed."

"Draco," they both started as Sarani raced up the stadium steps again, white-blond braid flying behind him. "Isn't it exciting?"

"Decorum, Sarani," Draco merely sighed.

"Yessir. Hullo, Blaise, how is your mother?" Sarani sat down in between them and flattened his bangs, trying not to smile.

"She sends you her greetings as usual," Blaise flashed his playboy smile, "and reminds me how sad it is that you are betrothed to Draco here instead of the Zabini family. If he ever gets too boring, you know where to find me." He brought the pale white hand up to his lips, making Sarani giggle.

"Sorry, I love Draco too much to leave him to Pansy's machinations."

"Please don't." Draco insisted sarcastically, rolling his eyes and leaning back against the back wall. They were currently on the last bench, surrounded by upperclassmen and fellow Slytherins, leaving the shouting for the Gryffindors. "I'll waste away without you by my side."

"We can't have that,"Blaise mocked. "The gryffins will get a big head without you around to utterly destroy them."

Sarani giggled, then hushed them both with a hand. "The Minister is saying something."

Waiting for the end of the task was extremely boring. Draco and Blaise sat stiffly, tension freezing their muscles, while Sarani clung to their hands, utterly still since the first red sparks. When he felt the tug on his soul that tied him to Lucius' dark mark, he hissed and bent forward. No one was looking, as hoped, not that he cared. 'Come,' it called to him in sybillant parseltongue, 'come and join us.' He squeezed tighter, glancing at the other blond from the corner of his eye.

"Not yet," Draco whispered harshly, squeezing back but not moving. He watched as blood began to drip sluggishly from Sarani's nose. Blaise pulled a handkerchief from his robe and pinched it shut slowly, watching the crowd for suspecting eyes. Professor Snape glanced up at them from the field, his own face tight from the pain. Crouch was blatantly staring, daring him to react inappropriately. Karkaroff had long since fled.

When Sarani began to lightly glow, Snape stumbled and Crouch whipped his head back to the maze. Harry Potter had defeated the dark lord again, and now he was siphoning off their power in an attempt to save his new body. "Go," Draco ordered, "otherwise someone will see the light."

He pulled a mirror out of his boot and enlarged it on the floor. Sarani slipped through with a last frightened glance and a slight wave. The glow increased when he came out of Lucius' identical mirror and tugged him through the crowd to Voldemort's side. Only when his father touched his face did the glow cease and the magic stop flowing out of him. He was his father's keeper, after all.

"My son," the dark lord sounded surprised. This was his father? This terrifying grey snake? Fear briefly grasped at his heart, and Sarani had to prevent a flinch, replacing it with a cheerful mask.

"Daddy," he crowed, wrapping his arms around Voldemort. He didn't know what to say, but his father took over, lifting his face so that their eyes met.

"_Legimens_," he hissed, and Sarani took great pride in the frown that was growing into a grimace.

"It's okay Daddy," he smiled his most innocent smile. "Uncle Severus took care of me." When he had first arrived at Malfoy Manor, he had very much been Lucius' puppet. The compulsion charm that made him run away from home was only the first. And when he touched the sea for the first time, the greedy blonde had grabbed him from behind and dragged him across two bodies of water and a land mass; for good measure he had shoved a potion down his throat to block the powers that had given his mother freedom in the first place. Then he had locked him in a room until three days before his eleventh birthday when Severus brought Draco through the floo. While the two adults argued, thirteen year old Draco turned to ten year old Sarani and bent down to kiss his forehead, sealing the bond. The resulting glow was even more spectacular than cousin Clarisse's, not that Sarani knew it-his brain was completely befuddled.

Severus' arguments fell flat after that. Lucius was adamant that the Dark Lord would be furious with a submissive with a son, even though a submissive male megami was extremely rare and more powerful than his female counterparts. For two months he had free reign over Sarani's life, forbidding him to see Draco, cutting his hair, changing his name, and catching him up on his pureblood ideals. Jean-Louise Riddle was a masterpiece, hating muggles (even though he had never seen one in his life), throwing cruciatus at house-elves, and dressing impeccably the whole way. He collapsed on the train when the dementors entered the compartment and missed the sorting hat, not waking for nearly a week.

It had been impossible for Draco to keep up the insults, and Potter had noticed, and Granger, bringing him dinner instead of a house-elf, had made the first tenuous connection. For the tiny first year's sake she had even remained when as a last ditch effort he'd called her a mudblood, merely asking if he really was that much of a daddy's boy after all.

How had she known? Well for one thing she read the prophet, which had mentioned the kidnapping of a megami child, then there was the obvious dark circles and light trembling which indicated a broken bond according to the book Professor Lupin had set on Dark Creatures and Beings which she had obviously finished ready already which also stated that the megami were especially susceptible to dementors being their true opposite as creatures of pure light which was why they could travel through refractive surfaces... He cut her off with a snarky comment, but even after Sarani awoke and Severus broke the charms upon him, leaving him a happy hufflepuff (which his father had later tried to curse out of him and the fake Moody had tried to intimidate away), there was a change in their daily word battles. A trained eye would see that they were more for show than anything else, and Severus approved.

Voldemort broke away from his eyes with an angry hiss. "And why was that, dear Lucius? What reason did you give Dumbledore for the compulsions you placed on my flesh and blood? _Crucio__!_" Lucius screamed and Sarani buried his head in his robes. "What would you have done if the aurors had arrived to take him back to his mother?"

"Daddy, please, my lord," Sarani begged quietly, offering up large fake tears, "he was only trying to bring us together. I wanted to see you so badly, didn't you want to see me?" His father bent down to his son and stroked his cheek.

"My sweet innocent son, a Hufflepuff." He laughed, completely mad. "Loyal and hardworking."

"Loyal only to you, my lord," the blonde prince insisted, even though he was only thinking of Draco. "I'm sorry if I'm not cunning enough to make you proud." At the beginning of last summer, Lucius had frightened him, calling him weak and stepping up his training. Even with Severus coming to tutor him in potions as an excuse to keep an eye on him, he had been ashamed of being a duffer (as third year Pansy Parkinson had called him constantly, not knowing who he really was). Finally he had taken him aside and told him that the greatest difficulty with controlling Slytherin Death Eaters had always been their ambition, and the Dark Lord rewarded pure loyalty over all else. Hufflepuff was the perfect house to raise a servant in, as long as the wizard who came out of it came out on the right side. This was running through both Voldemort's mind as well. If he became truly immortal-as he had always sought-he would never need an heir. What he needed was a vessel to store available power in, and Sarani was an extremely powerful vessel.

"No need to fear, my son. Now," he stood up tall again and pushed him none-too-gently back towards the group of Death Eaters, "let me deal with Lucius, you must return to the school until the end of the year."

"Of course, Daddy, I'll miss you." He danced past Avery and Macnair, grinned sadistically at the Carrows, and stepped onto the mirror, waving goodbye to Lucius, whose life he had just saved despite the man's best attempts to lose it.


	4. The Overuse of Legilimancy

_David Bowie songfic part one, chapter 3. The dark lord has no sense of privacy, apparently._

Chapter Three: The Overuse of Legilimancy

_They got a message_

_from the Action Man,_

_"I'm happy, hope you're happy too..."_

_-'ashes to ashes' released 1980_

Severus waited until Draco flashed the glowing mirror at him to move off after Crouch and Potter. Dumbledore was a fool, especially when it came to trusting his teachers. If he had told the coot everything, including his worries for Potter and the fact that Crouch was a spy, the dark lord would still have risen again. But heavier protections around the brat would also have meant heavier casualties. One charasmatic boy already died, one muggle house keeper, one dotty old witch; if Albus Dumbledore had his way, half of Slytherin house could have been sacrificed by zealous parents. Plus one immature hufflepuff-Albus was already making plans for Draco's tiny bond mate.

Blaise was thinking much the same thing as he crouched in a grimy alcove, watching Draco watching the surface of the quicksilver mirror, brushing his fingers across the rippling surface. "He'll be fine," the blonde insisted mostly to himself, glancing up at his friend. He only sighed and took Draco's fingers in his own, admiring the pale soft skin.  
"Don't think about it too much," he replied finally. "You'd think the two of you had been bonded for decades sometimes. If something goes wrong, you'll know. And Professor Snape is more than capable of handling Crouch." As if confirming his words, the mirror grew gold and hazy around the edges. "Stand back."

Sarani loved going through the mirror, and now that he wasn't in a hurry, he took his time coming out. But first one hand touched his elbow, then his other arm was taken in a firm grip and pulled. He tumbled out on top of Draco, who really should have knew better. "Uncle Lucius is in a lot of trouble," he told them first, "but he's not gonna kill him. Daddy is really..." He broke off, sobbing, terrified by that horrible grey face. He shoved the image down the bond, forcing it away from him. Draco staggered, paler then usual, but found the strength to bring them both upright.

"Merlin," he whispered, and turned to Blaise as his submissive wrapped himself around him as tightly as possible. "He looks like a real monster now, grey skinned, noseless, red eyes."

"He had red eyes before he died last time," Blaise informed him. "But they were different in school-blue, my grandfather said, or at least a aqua green, he's kind of dotty and sometimes he says different things." He shook that train of thought away. "Let's go back to the common room. Professor Snape will want to see everyone safe before he goes."  
They walked slowly, hampered by Sarani's fear until they reached the dungeons, at which point Draco was able to sweep the tiny boy up into his arms. Professor Snape met up with them and pushed Draco forward, stopping Blaise at the entrance. "Crouch is being given the kiss," he spoke quietly, glancing through the open wall to where Pansy was cooing at the second year, "and he got off very lightly, considering what the headmaster does not know and the Dark Lord is about to find out. I'm sure that Mr. Malfoy will be happy to explain privately why Mr. DuLaton is to be kept unaware of this."

"Yes sir," he had been wondering, "what should we tell him?"

"The truth. Crouch kidnapped Potter, who was rescued just as the poly-juice wore off." The dark man rose up and straightened as the last group of stragglers appeared around a distant corner. After they entered the crowded common room, Severus called the room to attention. "No one is to leave before the sun comes up, is that clear?" They nodded as a whole. "Professor Sprout has already given permission for Mr. DuLaton to remain with his bond mate. I am going to speak to the headmaster," and the dark lord went unsaid. "We will reconvene before breakfast when I have more information."

Sarani's sobs followed him out, but he stiffened his shoulders and let the prefects comfort the little students. It was both a blessing and a curse that school was almost out. Half of them would be comforted, half ignored, and a small part of the upper three years would almost immediately face the mark. Men like Lucius and women like Bellatrix were the usual, Crouch and his kind were rare amongst the ranks. No one really believed in Voldemort's philosophy anymore-not after the first generation died. Malfoys and Blacks followed because their families had always followed, men like Avery and Rossier followed for the bloodshed, and the vast majority had to remain constantly controlled through blackmail, bribery, and terror.

Everyonce in a while, Lucius's ambition got in the way of his self preservation, and Severus would have to rescue him. Like tonight, it generally involved deflecting the Dark Lord's anger onto someone else. His mind wandered as Dumbledore rambled, summoning his mask and robe from the lock box in his quarters. It had been a while... the last time he wore this, it was to lock Sarani's mother up in Malfoy Manor. And the time before that...  
He pushed away the beautiful green eyes that haunted him before apparating through the gap in the wards the headmaster set up for him. Immediately he knelt, shivering in the raw power in front of him. He smelt blood and pain on the air, and looked up only to meet Lucius's eyes. He had a nasty bruise on one cheek (his mask had been banished) and he was twitching in the aftermath of the cruiatus. "Severus," the dark lord purred, stepping around a gravestone to cup his face.

"My lord," he began, meaning to offer congratulations, and maybe segway into crouches betrayal. He was startled by Voldemort's appearance, but it was of no consequence.  
"Severus," he interrupted, "my son thinks of you as a second father, did you know this?"  
"No, my lord." The astonishment in his voice was sincere.

"Indeed, he remembers you well, the dark figure who raised him when his own mother would not touch him. Why was that Severus? Why you and not Lucius, who had been charged with his care?" He wasn't sure if he should answer, so he only swallowed as the dark lord lifted his face. Their eyes met, and then he was diving into his mind. Severus lowered his outer shields, shoving what the Dark Lord wanted to see to the front of his mind, along with what he had pulled from Sarani.

_Sarani was up and down all day. He hated defense class, but tomorrow was the last task! Daddy was coming back! That was a good thing right? At least Uncle Lucius said it was. Uncle Severus just grimaced when he asked. There was so much they didn't tell him, not that he was sure he wanted to know. He had known on his own that moody was really a deatheater, since he could feel the dark mark, and he had overheard Severus tell Draco that the headmaster thought that the only way to kill daddy was for him to come back, even if Harry Potter was caught in the crossfire. Poor Harry. Nobody took care of him the way Draco did for him. He said as much to uncle Severus, but he just said that the headmaster was taking appropriate precautions, which meant he wasn't supposed to interfere, which meant that uncle Severus really did take care of Harry and just couldn't do anything this time._

_He spent the evening with Ginny and Luna in the library (with Pansy looking on from afar so they wouldn't have to worry about him), while Draco 'studied for exams' with Blaise. He wasn't that stupid thank you very much, but he was a little frightened when he seperated from Pansy at the dungeon steps. It was almost curfew and he was usually tucked away by now._

_In fact it was past curfew by the time he reached the hufflepuff corrider. "Out late aren't we, mr. DuLaton?" was the last thing he heard before the world went black._

_He opened his eyes in Moody's office. Crouch, undisquised, was staring at him, eyes full of lust and insanity. "My lord," the deatheater murmured, leaning over him. Sarani slipped out of the chair he'd been propped up in._

_"Stop it!" He screamed as lips met his neck. The rest of the memory was blurred by fear. Severus burst into the office as crouch ripped open Sarani's shirt, one hand reaching under his waist line. Accidental magic and a heavy stunner combined to blast him across the room._

_Severus obliviating the fake Moody after rifling through his mind._

_They were in the potion masters office, Draco wrapped around a struggling Sarani as Severus tried to feed him a calming draught._

_"We cannot tell the headmaster, Draco, not matter how vindictive you feel. He will get his, do not doubt that! But the dark lord needs harry potter. He will deal with him afterwards."_

_"No, don't make me go, I won't!" Sarani yelled, wrapping his arms around Severus and pulling him away from the door as he shoved it shut with his foot._

_"DuLaton, cease this behavior at once! It's only breakfast!"_

_Pulling the memories out and dropping them into the pensieve. Frightened blue eyes, _obliviate_, vacant expression._

_Potter, Moody's face melting into Crouch, the kiss._

The dark lord pulled out of his mind. He pulled Severus upright before turning to Lucius, dark bloody eyes full of rage. "Crucio."

Far away Sarani buried his face into Draco's robes, his sobs slowly turning into hiccups.


End file.
